Daughter of Flame
by accioremote7
Summary: "Daughter of flame, her touch burns your flesh, but you never listened when your mother told you not to play with fire." JPLE drabble.


**A/N: **...hey guys...

Um so I know I've been super MIA lately, without proper warning, and I'm sorry. But school has been much more demanding lately, not to mention a hurricane of personal stuff happening that made me want to do nothing but curl up in a ball and die.

I don't know when I'm going to update my main story, and I'm sorry if this upsets some people. I'm not proud of the chapter the way it's written now, and I don't want to post it just to post _something_. So I can't say when the chapter will be published. Sorry.

But anyway, I wrote a thing. It's super flowery and has lots of adjectives, but I was in the mood. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Daughter of Flame**

* * *

Her hair is red, the sort of red that makes you do a double-take when she walks by, and it was thick. She was always playing with it, always twisting and gathering and pulling and combing.

You want to twist and gather and pull and comb. Your hands itch desperately to.

Her body makes your throat dry. Soft curves, the sort that beg you to bite into.

Emerald eyes reflect and glitter in the dark, catlike, and she glows. Deep, like a forrest, you want to fall into them.

She's cruel, but not really, no, just passionate. Angry, shoulders hunch, and she's a wildcat, gorgeous, impossible to look away from.

Her cheeks might blush a little, that red, and it's you that's caused it. The insults and harsh words shoot out of her mouth like bullets, and they do graze you. Much as you know she thinks they don't, they do.

But you learn to patch it up with quips and jokes and grins. It's worth it to see her this way.

Heat, and her chest starts rising rapidly. You imagine she'd look the same under you, breathing hard, gasping, but from pleasure, not pain.

Merlin, she's sexy. You lick your lips, watch her mirror this gesture unconsciously. Persimmon lips built to be kissed.

She's smart, sharp like a whip, one step ahead. Top of the class, always pushing ahead. Witty, turns your words and uses them against you. But caring and kind, cries at birds with broken wings, always there, always a shoulder.

But she's got faults to. Too-quick temper, nagging, prideful, scared.

To you, they're but thorns on a rose.

* * *

For years it was only your words that collided, but the both of you grew older, and graduate to bodies.

Daughter of flame, her touch burns your flesh, but you never listened when your mother told you not to play with fire.

And you're finally tangling your fingers in her hair and she's tangling hers in yours. Breath intertwines. Clothes fly off and her back hits your bed and she pulls you down on top of her. Your heart feels like it's going to jump out of your chest and you might die, but you think this would be a pretty damn good way to go.

Her tongue is milk and honey, and you devour her selfishly. Running your hands down her body, you want to memorize her, in case she slips away again. Nipples rosebud pink, and crest-white teeth bite at your earlobe.

Small hands, and fingernails that make crescent-shaped marks down your back. You're so eager to touch her that it takes you until now to realize that she's as eager to touch you.

And you're inside her and it's a kaleidoscope of color when she wraps her legs around your hips. She whispers your name, over and over, you've got her, she's yours, it's a chant between the both of you. And you're cursing and sweating and gasping and it's all too much, senses in overdrive, and for a second you think you might be dreaming. If this is a dream, you'll stab the bastard that dares wake you up from it.

You finish together, a powerful, angry, passionate wave crashing over you.

* * *

You love her. You've loved her since you saw her six years and some odd months ago. You loved her then and you love her now and you'll love her forever.

She's a lion, she's a flower, she's a roaring fire and a calm breeze. She makes you want to smash your fist through a wall one minute and smash your lips against hers another. She's infinitely infuriating and exhaustively electric and you don't think you'll ever be without her in your heart.

She has ruined you completely, and you don't even care. You'll always be happily stuck in the chase, about to give up, and then she turns and smiles, and you know you're not going anywhere. You'll stand by her, because there's no where else you want to be.

You are in love with the daughter of flame, and you're glad to be burnt.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
